1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display assembly or case, particularly of the type used to market products in a supermarket or department store, for a high volume item that needs to be continually replenished and/or where there exists a particular need to improve shelf or display space.
2. Discussion of the Art
It is common, for example, in refrigerated display cases associated with dairy products at a supermarket, to have a predetermined area in which one gallon or three liter containers of milk are sold. This is a high volume item that must be continually replenished and/or stocked. Labor and costs associated with the continual replenishment of milk are areas where there is a need for improvement and development. For example, one recent innovation is the development of caseless shipping to reduce the costs associated with shipping or transporting containers of milk. Conventional cases for shipping milk containers are eliminated at a substantial cost savings to the industry. More particular details are disclosed in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,161 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Conventional displays for milk at the supermarket or store include a refrigerated bin or enlarged compartment in which the milk containers are manually stacked in layers three or four high, each layer separated from an adjacent layer by a plastic floor. As layers of milk containers are removed by the consumer, the plastic layer is subsequently removed to allow access to the next lower row in the column. This process continues until the bin is emptied and/or replenished by the store employee.
Adjacent this high volume milk product are other refrigerated fruit juices or dairy products. For example, a predetermined space is provided for half gallon varieties of milk, cottage cheese, yogurt, etc. As will be appreciated, these items do not experience the high turnover of the gallon/three liter milk containers and thus do not require continual replenishment by the store worker.